The present invention relates to a portable respiratory exercise apparatus providing resistance and intra-trachea bronchial percussion on inspiration and expiration to increase pulmonary efficiency, while improving cilial movement which assists mobilization of intrabronchial mucous or secretions within the lungs.
Research has shown that by practicing deep abdominal breathing, abdominal muscle pressure and temperature are raised, digestion and absorption of foods are improved and pulmonary efficiency is increased. In addition, taking deep breaths while performing little physical movement causes a superfluous amount of oxygen to be made available. Because the large muscular tissue is not consuming the oxygen an increased oxygen supply is made available for many other body systems, such as the brain and the heart.
Forcible and prolonged inspiration and expiration causes a greater expansion and collapse of the air vesicles (alveoli), especially those deep in the lung tissue. By providing resistance to inspiration and expiration, pulmonary muscles are strengthened and developed, thereby allowing a freer and greater exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide. Persons suffering from lung ailments, healthy persons, and athletes can all improve their pulmonary efficiency through forcible and prolonged inspiration and expiration against resistance.
Some people are able to take only shallow breaths because they are suffering from lung ailments such as asthma, emphysema, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, or other ailments which reduce the oxygen/CO.sub.2 exchange. Frequently, patients recovering from abdominal surgery experience pain during deep breathing and may therefore restrict their own breathing to shallow breaths. In both of the above situations, recovery is slowed because the patients suffer from reduced exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the tissue. Further, the patients are at risk of developing atelectasis because their lungs are not being fully expanded. Atelectasis is a partial collapse of the lungs, possibly leading to necrosis of the lung alveoli. This exacerbates any ailments from which the patient may be suffering by causing poor oxygen exchange in the lungs and possibly resulting in pneumonia.
Patients with emphysema further suffer from mucous blockages in the lungs. Cilia, tiny hairlike structures in the lungs, become flattened down and clogged by mucous. Vibration of the air during inspiration or expiration can cause vibration of the lungs, lung passages (bronchi), and cilia of the patient. This vibration sometimes provides relief to the patient by bringing the cilia to an upright position and mobilizing the mucous, facilitating the expectoration thereof.
Known respiratory exercisers utilize a ball inside a large tube. A user exhales or inhales through a smaller attached tube, causing the ball to rise proportionally to the rate of airflow. However, these known respiratory exercisers only provide resistance to inspiration or expiration, but not both. Further, the large tube must be maintained in a vertical position in order for the respiratory exerciser to operate correctly. This is inconvenient for persons suffering from lung ailments who may be confined to bed and for athletes who wish to restrict respiratory volume flow during exercise. Still further, this respiratory exerciser does not provide a percussive effect on the user; i.e., a vibration of the air on inspiration or expiration.
Another known respiratory exerciser provides a mask which allows air to be inhaled freely and provides resistance against the expiration of air. The masks do not provide resistance to inspiration and do not provide vibration. Further, the masks are too large to be conveniently portable.
Another respiratory exerciser provides a vibration effect upon expiration. A patient exhales into a tube connected to a conical element loosely supporting a ball. When a patient exhales through the tube, the ball is displaced from the conical element causing an oscillatory movement of the ball, thereby generating a variable pressure opposing the expiration. There are several disadvantages to this device. It does not provide vibration of air during inspiration. It is inconvenient for some patients because it must be maintained at a horizontal position during use. Further, the device provides only varying oscillations in air pressure, rather than a sharp percussion of the air by rapid bursts of air pressure from complete opening and closure of the air passages.
Another respiratory exerciser provides a vibration effect upon either inspiration or expiration by using a pair of adjacent air passageways each containing a reed. Each passageway contains a valve utilizing a coil spring to allow either inspiration or expiration. The compression of each spring can be adjusted to vary the resistance to inspiration and expiration independently. As the patient inhales through one passageway and exhales through the other, air flowing past each reed causes each reed to rapidly vibrate, causing a vibration effect on the lungs of the patient. However, adjustment of the coil spring compression during inspiration and expiration is not convenient. Further, vibration of the air is not as effective as would be a sharp percussion of the air by rapid, complete opening and closure of the air passages.